elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Demon Weapon
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} The Demon Weapon is a quest that serves as a prologue to in . Abnur Tharn has acquired two halves of the Wrathstone, a ancient tablet shows map depicting the location of a weapon that could potentially end the Three Banners War. He enlists the help of the Vestige to help him locate the weapon so he can end the war. Background Direct start journal entry: Imperial battlemage and former Grand Chancellor of the Empire, Abnur Tharn, requested my assistance with an important matter that could lead to the end of the Three Banners War. Quick walkthrough #(If quest was started with Sealed Imperial Summons) Talk to Abnur Tharn #Talk to Abnur Tharn #Gather Mushrooms in Bewan/Enduum/Hightide Hollow #Talk to Dagaril-dro #Talk to Abnur Tharn #Find the Moon-Singer at Redfur Trading Post #Talk to Abnur Tharn #*Optional: Talk to Azargo Long-Tale #Locate the Secret in Wormroot Depths #Solve the Khajiiti Puzzle #Take the Triangulant Tile #Find the Moon-Singer at Baandari Trading Post #Talk to Abnur Tharn #*Optional: Talk to Mizbina #Locate the Secret in Black Vine Depths #Solve the Khajiiti Puzzle #Take the Triangulant Tile #Find the Moon-Singer in Rawl'kha #Talk to Abnur Tharn #*Optional: Talk to Satarri #Find the Secret in Jode's Light #Talk to Khamira #Enter Jode's Light #Talk to Abnur Tharn #Choose one: #*Tell Tharn to Keep Looking #*Tell Tharn to Stop Looking #Locate the Secret in Jode's Light #Solve the Khajiiti Puzzle #Take the Triangulant Tile #Talk to Abnur Tharn #Listen to Khamira #Talk to Abnur Tharn Walkthrough There are two ways to start this quest, either with the Sealed Imperial Summons or by talking to Abnur Tharn in Vulkhel Guard, Daggerfall, or Davon's Watch. If the quest was started with Sealed Imperial Summons, you will be sent to talk with Abnur Tharn in the previously mentioned locations. He'll be talking with Tharayya, who discovered two halves of the Wrathstone in Frostvault and the Depths of Malatar and had sold it to Tharn. No matter how you started the quest, speaking to Tharn will give the following conversation. :'What situation are we talking about?' ''"A situation that could end the Three Banners War and return Ayrenn, Emeric, and Jorunn to their senses. While these children squabble over territory, the common people and the Empire suffer. We have an opportunity and we need to jump on it!" ::I don't understand. What kind of opportunity can end the Alliance War? "Simply put, I just purchased two halves of an ancient tablet. The Wrathstone. It forms a map that will lead us to a weapon capable of forcing all sides to cease their aggressive behavior. Help me find this weapon and we can end the war." :::I'll help you find this weapon. "We must hurry. Even now, someone follows me, resisting my best efforts to identify them. While I deal with this threat, I need you to begin the process of locating the triangulants. Without them, the map is worthless." ::::Triangulants? Is that a real word? "Of course it is. I just invented it! Right now, the map shown on the Wrathstone has no identifying features. Without the triangulants, I have no context by which to read the map. I know a Khajiiti loremaster, however, who can help with that." :::::How can a Khajiiti loremaster help us find an ancient weapon? "Each half of the tablet contains part of a map and an inscription. Khunzar-ri and the Demon Weapon. The key to finding the triangulants resides in that Khajiiti myth. We must convince Dagaril-dro to direct us to storytellers who know the legend." ::::::Where do I find the loremaster? ::::::* ::::::* ::::::* After talking with Abnur Tharn, he will task you with collecting 4 dusk mushrooms in either Bewan in Auridon, Hightide Hollow in Stonefalls, or Enduum in Glenumbra. Reward *73–302 Journal |- |colspan="2"|''The courier marked the location where Abnur Tharn is waiting to meet with me on my map. I should head there now. *'Objective:' Talk to Abnur Tharn |- |colspan="2"|''I agreed to help Tharn acquire this mysterious weapon. I should see what he needs me to do to accomplish that.'' *'Objective:' Talk to Abnur Tharn |- |colspan="2"|''A Khajiiti loremaster can direct us to the moon-singer storytellers who can recite the secret tale of Khunzar-ri. To secure his help, however, I need to gather dusk mushrooms from the ruin in Auridon, Bewan/Stonefalls, Hightide Hollow/Glenumbra, Enduum, to offer as a gift.'' *'Objective:' Gather Mushrooms in Bewan/Hightide Hollow/Enduum |- |colspan="2"|''Now that I have the dusk mushrooms, I should travel to Dagaril-dro's camp on Auridon's coast and offer them as a gift.'' *'Objective:' Talk to Dagaril-Dro |- |colspan="2"|Dagaril-dro accepted the gift of the dusk mushrooms and told me where to find the moon-singer storytellers. I can find them at the Redfur Trading Post, the Baadari Trading Post, and in Rawl'kha. I should let Abnur Tharn know what I learned. *'Objective:' Talk to Abnur Tharn |- |colspan="2"|The first of the moon-singer storytellers is Azargo Long-Tale. I can find him at the Redfur Trading Post in Grahtwood. *'Objective:' Find the Moon-Singer at Redfur Trading Post |- |colspan="2"|Abnur Tharn arrived just as the moon-singer finished his story. I should talk to him and see if he can make sense of what we heard. *'Objective:' Talk to Abnur Tharn |- |colspan="2"|Abnur Tharn believe that the moon-singer's story points to an Ayleid ruin in Grahtwood known as Wormroot Depths. I should enter the ruin and look for the clue the ancient Khajiiti left for us to find. *'Objective:' Locate the Secret in Wormroot Depths |- |colspan="2"|A puzzel of light and prisms guards the triangulant that will help us decipher the map to the weapon. We need to solve the puzzle to gain information. *'Objective:' Solve the Khajiiti Puzzle |- | |} Appearance * Category:Online: Prologue Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Grahtwood Quests